The King of Halloween has a son?
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: What would happen if Raph had a secret life away from the lair, well, make that FAR away from the lair in another world.
1. Acting stranger than usual?

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and The Nightmare Before Christmas in The King of Halloween has a son?

* * *

I do not own the Ninja Turtles or characters from Nightmare Before Christmas. I would love to though, I'd be rich! :)

* * *

**Flashbacks**

'thinking'

"talking"

singing

Chapter One- Sneaky behavior, even for Raph.

'Three am, only thirty minutes ta' go, and den' I'm outta' ere'.' thought Raph as he lay in his hammock starring at his alarm clock. He had slept all day and stayed up all night to get ready for the special occasion happening that night. He sighed and rubbed his face for the hundredth time that hour, and groaned at the fact that he was starting to get tired again and he had run out of coffee hours ago. 'Hurry, up, already! I need ta' get outta' 'ere soon!' he screamed at himself. He still remembered what had happened earlier that day at breakfast when his brothers had noticed his odd behavior, even Master Splinter noticed it too.

**Flashback to earlier that day at breakfast...**

**Raph slowly woke up to the sound of one of his brothers knocking on his door loudly. "Raph! Raph! Get up, it's breakfast time, dude!" shouted Mikey through the door. Raph groaned and sat up in his hammock slowly, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be down in a minute, Mikey." replied Raph back to his annoying little brother. He heard the sound of Mikey's footsteps getting farther away from his door and assumed it was safe to leave his room without getting tackled. 'Today's the day, I get to go see dad and Zero.' thought Raph as he walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Hey, Raph? What took you so long to get down here?" asked Donnie. Raph put on his usual scowl and glared at his second oldest brother. "None a' ya' business, braniac." he said with a growl added to it.**

**Leo frowned and looked up from waxing his swords at the table. "Raphael Hamato, you do not talk to your brothers that way." said Leo in a calm and collected voice. Raph scoffed loudly and caused everyone's heads to turn and look at him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Fearless. Now, go say that to someone who actually cares about what you say." said Raph as he stood up and started to walk away. "Raphael!" shouted Splinter angrily. Raph stopped and turned around slowly to face his sensei. "You will apologize to your brother for that rude comment and then head to the dojo for an extra training session with me." said Splinter very strictly. "You aren't the boss of me! Only my daddy can tell me what to do!" screamed Raph causing silence to ring through the lair.**

**Raph realizes his mistake and covers his mouth with one of his hands and looked around with wide eyes. "R-Raph, Master Splinter is our father, he has been since he found us when were just hatchlings." said Mikey with fear laced in his voice and on his face. Raph closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Technically were weren't hatchlings, I believe we were at least a year old or so assuming we were-" said Donnie until he was interrupted "We don't need a biography of our age, Donnie!" shouted Raph with wild eyes. 'I can't believe that I let that slip, they'll find out for sure now.' thought Raph to himself as Leo walked up to him slowly and cautiously. "Raph, you need to calm down and come eat some breakfast, okay?" said Leo trying to convince Raph to sit down and relax a little bit. Raph shakes his head and starts to back up slowly. "No, I'm going back to bed for awhile!" shouts Raph as he runs back upstairs to his room, ignoring the shouts coming from his brothers and sensei.**

**End Flashback...**

Raph groaned as he thought back to that morning and had almost let his biggest secret loose. 'Man! Sometimes, I'm an idiot!' he screamed at himself as the clock finally changed to three-thirty am and he jumped out of his bed and grabbed a bag that was sitting in the corner of his room for safe keeping. "Dad's gonna' love dis' stuff." whispered Raph to himself as he slid the bag's strap over his head to rest it on his shoulder. e slowly crept out his door and down the stairs towards the lair's entrance. "I betta' tell dad, what happened today at breakfast, cause' knowin' 'im he'll probly' already know." whispered Raph to himself as he walked out of the lair, glancing back into the darkness of his second home, unknowing of the oldest brother still being up and about, seeing his departure from the lair.


	2. A late night visit and a stalker

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from the Ninja Turtles or The Nightmare Before Christmas! I make no money from this.**

* * *

Chapter 2- A fun nightly visit

Raph made his way towards the city limits, which had a dense forest surrounding it. He continued to roof jump until he could the clearing he had to go to get to his father and mother. He smiled at the thought of seeing them again so soon after their last meeting. 'I bet they got me more of those bugs on a stick.' he thinks to himself with a bright smile on his face at the thought of his favorite food to eat and receive from his parents.

He stops at the edge of a building and hops down the fire escape with great stealth. He looks around to see if anyone followed him there, but doesn't see anyone. He continues on into the forest and dodges all of the shrubbery that comes into his path. Soon he reaches the clearing in the middle of the forest and resists his urge to jump up and down.

He walks up to one of the trees and looks at the picture that was on it. The picture was a jack-o-lantern with a triangle nose, which was the door knob for it. He takes a deep breath and grabs hold of the knob. He turns it and opens it with the sound of a bark in the distance. He looks behind to make sure he's alone, then jumps into the door, disappearing from sight into the hollow tree's door.

'What the shell? How'd he do that? Where'd he go?' thinks a mystery turtle who had followed Raph to the clearing and had witnessed the whole thing. He continued down to the clearing where Raph had just previously been in and walked up to the door with Jack-O-Lantern on it. He grabs the knob and twists it, opening the door. 'Well, here it goes.' he thinks to himself and jumps down into the door after Raph.

**In Halloween Town at the Pumpkin Patch near the edge of the town...**

Jack the Pumpkin King and his husband Oogie Boogie were playing with their ghost dog Zero, while waiting for their son to come and visit them. They hear a crash and a yelp in the distance. They over to where the source of the noise was and chuckle. "I think he's here." chuckles Jack as he leans into Oogie's side, with a sigh leaving his lips. Oogie smiles down at his husband and lover with a smirk on his face.

Oogie lays his head down on Jack's bony skull with a smile. "It seems so. Should were surprise the little brat?" asks Oogie. Jack frowns and looks up at Oogie with his eye sockets scrunched. Oogie looks down at him and looks around. "What?" he asks with a shrug. "I hate it when you call our child a brat." he says and sits up. Oogie sighs and shakes his head, looking over at Zero, with a sigh.

Zero looks back and forth between the two bickering lovers with dull eyes, they are so focused on what they are doing none of them notice that Raph is walking up to them. "Well, he is a spoiled little brat Jack. You can't deny it." he says with the wiggle of his brow. Jack sighs and faces his lover and husband with his arms crossed over his bony chest, a glare directed straight at Oogie.

Raph looked back and forth between his mother and father and sighed. "You guys do this every time I come down here." he says and shakes his head. They gasp and turn to face their son with smiles on their faces. "Hi, baby boy." says Jack and he pulls Raph into his lap and nuzzles his neck, barely brushing the skin, in a ticklish gesture towards the turtle in red.

Raph giggles and looks up at his mommy. "Why do you call me that?" he asks with a laugh. Jack shakes his head and laughs again. "I'm not sure, it just fits you." says Jack. Oogie tickles Raph under the chin, earning a giggle and a chuckle. "Daddy, don't! That tickles!" he screeches. Oogie and Jack chuckle down at their son's outburst and stop the torture they were inflicting on him.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" asks Raph. The parents look at each other with a smile, then look back down at their precious child. "How would you like to go and visit the others tonight?" asks Oogie. Raph's eyes widen with glee and excitement. He nods his head frantically and jumps out Jack's arms. He stares at them with wide eyes and a smile on his face to show his excitement.

"Can we even visit the vampires?" he asks with puppy dog eyes. Jack and Oogie look at each other with frowns. "Are you sure, sweetie? The last time we went they almost killed you for your sweet blood." explains Jack. Raph groans at the reminder of the last visits episode. He looks up at his parents with the 'Did you really just go there look?' and points towards the vampires lair promptly.

Oogie and Jack shake their heads and sigh deeply. "Okay, if that's what you want?" says Oogie. Raph's frown turns into a smile and he chuckles in delight. 'Come on, I wanna' go say I ta' dem' furst'!" he shouts and runs off. Zero chases after him barking in delight. Jack and Oogie follow at a slow pace, their hands intertwined as they walk along the trail of destruction their son was leaving as he played with Zero, along the way.

Unknowing to them that one of Raph's brothers from the surface was watching their every move with wide eyes, that were covered by an purple mask, the wearers jaw dropped as well. 'Raph has another family besides us that are a giant skeleton and a giant sack, with a ghost dog for a pet?!' screams Donnie to himself. He shakes his head to clear it and keeps running back to where he fell into the strange new land.

He turns and runs away from the scene he was just at, so he can rush back to the lair to tell Leo and the others about what he saw and what Raph was doing there in the first place. It was going to be a long morning in the lair the next day, if Raph didn't come home on time that day. Donnie shook his head again to clear his thoughts and focus on the task of getting home first.

* * *

Uh-oh! Donnie's going to rat Raph out to the others'. How do you think the others will take the news? Will they freak or think he's kidding? :) Find out, next time. ;) The next chapter will probably be longer than this one, I can guarantee that, everyone! So, look forward to it! :) Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!


End file.
